


Painting

by MelodyLepetit



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 13:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4392974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodyLepetit/pseuds/MelodyLepetit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble for AdelaideArcher as a gift during her recovery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Painting

She walked into the candle lit bedroom dressed in a satin bathrobe. Severus told her to go into the bedroom and lay on the bed. Hermione wasn't to wear a stitch of clothing and she was to lay on the bed with her eyes closed.

Severus was in the kitchen, preparing a selection of edible paints. When he had finished he went up to their bedroom. His beautiful bride was laying there spread on the bed waiting for him.

"My canvas looks perfectly prepared," his velvety voice shivered down her spine. "Now, my love, the time has come to paint."


End file.
